Love and Loss
by ShadWolf12
Summary: When all is lost and hate rises, Can two wolves find love in the least expecting place? O.C./Hutch, YAOI (Boy x boy)


P.O.V. of Cornelius

I wasn't really fond of the situation I was in. Who would be?

Wolves are supposed to mate for life, but what happens if you fall in love with someone else? For me, nothing should happen and it should be kept a secret. But secrets always haunt me. They come back to bite you and keep you in a dark dungeon until you come to terms with it. You might think it's easy, but it's not at all.

There's the never-ending temptation of telling someone that you trust dearly but they end up being dicks and telling people anyways. Basically, It's something you don't want to do but you have to do it anyways.

Okay, Here's my story. Years ago, I fell in love with the most beautiful wolf and we've been together since. She loves me but I don't really know if I love her. I've fallen in love with someone else. A male. That's why it must be kept a secret.

Here's why I can't tell my mate or my pack. There was a male a few months ago who came out with his boyfriend in front of the entire pack and most importantly, The pack leader, who is also my uncle. They all laughed and asked if he was kidding but when he explained it, They ambushed him.

I was in the crowd but I did not ambush him. The sounds were sickening, the injuries he sustained were horrifying. He was killed almost immediately.

His tail was ripped off by the snapping jaws of my pack brothers. Teeth were ripped out of his mouth. One of my pack brothers went straight for his head and gripped his skull with over-powering mighty. He scraped his jaws down, a canine hitting the wolf's eye, rendering his eye useless with blood dripping down. Another brother snapped his jaws around his neck which caused blood to squirt out and hit the chest of my brother who bit and destroyed the wolf's eye.

They ran off into the heart of the pack area when they completed their business. The wolf was almost unrecognizable. Fur was ripped out of places, skin was raw, the body was almost drained of blood. I expected to see his boyfriend by his side, but he had other plans. He had joined in on the attack to avoid being persecuted by the pack and get off stain-free. Some "endless love", Huh?

It has haunted me ever since. I never planned on telling my secret to anyone, until one day.

I was walking with my real brother, Valsyk, to the pack array. I was nervous to hell about my secret that I blurted out one sentence that changed my life forever.

"I love a guy and I'm gay and I'm proud of it!" I yelled in frustration, not realizing that my brother was right next to me.

He didn't laugh nor say anything. He has always known that I always say the truth, so no explanation was needed. He groaned and stepped away from me.

"What the hell?!" He yelled which got the attention of a few of my pack brothers. "Hey fellas, come over here!" He grinned and growled. "My little brother says he got a little problem!"

"Like that Ethan guy?" A wolf called out with a laugh. Ethan was the name of the wolf who was violently killed.

"Exactly!" Valsyk yelled and scraped his paws against the ground. He charged towards me and the other wolves followed as well.

They pushed me down and began biting me and ripping my fur all over. One went for my hind leg and snapped it forward in the process, breaking it instantly. Pieces and shags of my grey fur were scattered everywhere. My stomach was basically bare with cuts and bruises lining it. My mysterious black tail was being ripped to shreds with fur everywhere. My blue-like paws were covered in prints of blood and bruises. The tip of my right ear was ripped off, The insides of my ears stained red. A wolf I did not recognize went for my neck and was able to get two deep cuts in with his claws.

When they were done, They left for the array and left me for dead. Fortunately, I was still alive but barely hanging on. I was drifting in and out of consciousness but seconds later, I heard an unfamiliar wolf swear and fast steps coming towards me.

I attempted to get up and I was able to get back up on my paws but I began to fall when I attempted to take a step. Just before I fell, I felt a plush surface appear below me and stop my fall. Another plush surface that I believe was a tail rubbed against my back, soothing me.

"Don't worry, You'll be okay." A soothing voice rang out. It was a dang attractive voice too. "I'll get you to safety and care." It sounded too good to be true from a stranger.


End file.
